


Something stupid

by Polyn



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Something stupid

Он был совсем старик. Долгая зима почти не отразилась на здоровье. Она отразилась на настроении. С авитаминозом можно было бороться. С апатией - нет.  
Не зная, чем теперь заняться, он занялся собственным зрением. Отслоение сетчатки могло обернуться действительно серьёзной проблемой. После операции пришлось несколько раз посетить клинику, проверить результаты. Он думал, что жадные врачи просто хотят ещё денег.

Он увидел её в больничном сквере.  
Что-то светлое. Волшебная птичка в середине серой весны.  
Он смотрел, как она бредёт по тропинке, касаясь ладонью верха живой изгороди, и чувствовал себя невозможно, запредельно старым.  
Он пошёл по дорожке ей навстречу. Чтобы рассмотреть её получше.  
Она была слепая.  
Он застыл на месте.  
Она натолкнулась на него.  
Они долго и неловко извинялись.  
Он подумал, что у неё хороший голос. И красивые руки.  
\- Позвольте проводить Вас, - сказал он.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, улыбнулась и протянула руку. Он подставил локоть, она нащупала его, и они пошли к зданию.  
\- Как Вас зовут? – спросила она.  
Он представился.  
Так они познакомились.  
\- Приходите ещё, - сказала она на прощание.  
Он подумал, что не придёт. Но зачем-то спросил, как её найти.

Он пришёл на следующий день.  
Было ясно, и она светилась под солнцем.  
Она рассказывала, как однажды каталась на мотоцикле и как ей хотелось бы повторить. Он сказал ей, что она очень смелая. Она рассмеялась. Смех рассыпался вокруг неё, и ему стало очень тепло.  
Она спросила, кем он работает. Он сказал, что он бывший телохранитель. Что приходил в клинику на обследование после операции. Она стала спрашивать про операцию. Оказалось, что это совсем не то, что должны были сделать ей. Не сделали.  
Он думал, как сказать ей, что она красивая. И что он слишком стар для такой девушки. А она сказала:  
\- Меня скоро выпишут. Вы придёте к нам в гости? – и ухватила его за руку. Как будто шёлковый платок прижали к ладони. – Пожалуйста!  
\- Я постараюсь. Мне сейчас предлагают новую работу.  
\- Вы уж постарайтесь! – строго сказала она. – Я представлю Вас своему брату.  
Он подумал, что постарается. И что не так уж он и стар.

Кроуфорд знал этого «брата». Хоть и заочно. Хондзё Юуси, Крашерс.  
Он подумал, что будет, если «брат» знает его точно так же. И решил, что ничего. О его экзерсисах в девяносто восьмом знали Вайсс и трупы. Его же деятельность в самом близком прошлом делала его если не героем, то не врагом организации точно. Он улыбнулся и решил просмотреть файлы ещё раз. И запнулся о знакомую фамилию. И здесь Фудзимия! Кроуфорд вчитался. Хондзё и Фудзимия были друзьями. Кем последний приходился сестре первого, он мог только гадать. Что ж, в любом случае, Фудзимию записали в покойники. А если это окажется проблемой, он её решит.

Он снова пришёл к ней. И почувствовал что-то тёплое и слабое внутри, когда увидел, как она обрадовалась.  
Он подумал, что для неё можно было бы и мир захватить, и оставить его, мир, то есть, в покое. И жить где-нибудь уютно и тихо, пользуясь накопленными средствами.  
Она рассказывала о своём брате. Кроуфорд понял. Таё собиралась поступить, как поступают все девушки из хороших семей. Познакомить его с единственным родственником. Когда это их отношения успели так далеко зайти?  
Кроуфорд представил себе Таё в белом платье. Дом, в котором они могли бы жить. Посмотрел на её закрытые глаза. И поймал себя на том, что уже прикидывает в уме стоимость установки лифта, чтобы ей не приходилось каждый раз спотыкаться на лестнице. Он решил, что подобная перспектива его не пугает. Даже наоборот.

В следующий раз он принёс цветы.

\- Братик, я познакомилась с одним человеком в больнице. И пригласила его к нам выпить чаю. Ты ведь не против, правда?  
\- Эээ… нет. А что за человек?  
\- Американец. Бывший телохранитель. Он очень вежливый и добрый, - она говорила с улыбкой.  
\- А как его зовут? – Юуси насторожился.  
\- Кроуфорд, - сказала Таё.  
В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина. Таё поняла, что что-то не так и вслушалась в эту тишину. Юуси отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки.  
\- Таё, как ты можешь? – потрясённо спросил он.  
\- Что могу? – она поняла, что сейчас они будут спорить.  
\- Приглашать к нам в дом этого типа.  
\- Это и мой дом тоже. Я могу приглашать, кого захочу, верно? – она не понимала, в чём дело.  
\- Нет, - резко сказал Юуси. Таё обиделась. - Таё, послушай, ты ведь даже не знаешь, кто он такой.  
\- Знаю. Он бывший телохранитель. Приличный человек. Медсестра сказала, что он красивый и богатый.  
\- Ты спрашивала! – обиженно воскликнул Юуси.  
\- Да. Он интересный.  
Юуси знал, кто такой Кроуфорд. И не знал, как сказать об этом сестре.  
\- Таё, послушай, это твоя жизнь и твой выбор, но он мерзавец, - проговорил Юуси. - Если это тот Кроуфорд, о котором я знаю. Поверь мне, прошу тебя.  
Таё пожала плечами.  
\- Он сказал, что отошёл от дел. Поймал меня, когда я споткнулась.  
Юуси помолчал.  
\- Он тебе действительно нравится?  
\- Да, - её голос звучал не слишком уверенно.  
Юуси забеспокоился.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего. Просто я подумала, что он мне нравится, а тебе уже заранее нет, и я даже не смогу уговорить тебя с ним познакомиться, - она была очень расстроена.  
\- А что?  
\- Я ведь ничего не вижу. Я хотела попросить тебя побыть моими глазами. Чтобы ты посмотрел на него, когда он видит меня. Чтобы ты сказал мне, как он на меня смотрит. Заодно проверишь, тот ли это Кроуфорд, - она улыбнулась.  
Юуси тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Но если это тот Кроуфорд…  
\- Если это тот Кроуфорд, то мы подумаем. Вместе.  
Юуси сдался. На этот раз.

Чаепитие прошло почти мирно.  
Юуси очень нервничал. Кроуфорд был идеально вежлив, не поддавался на провокации и тепло улыбался, когда смотрел на Таё. Это был тот самый человек, и он ухаживал за ней.  
Таё улыбалась, поддерживала разговор ни о чём и не выходила.  
Кроуфорд торжествовал. Она была на его стороне. Он решил повременить с предложением руки и сердца. Тем более, что не считал себя в состоянии предложить второе, а для предложения первого было необходимо, как минимум, кольцо.  
Он пробыл там достаточно недолго, чтобы Конь не успел разозлиться как следует, и достаточно долго, чтобы его уход не выглядел бегством.  
Если бы Таё была зрячей, она бы обязательно заговорщически подмигнула ему. Когда они прощались, она пожимала его руку чуть дольше, чем предписывали приличия.

\- Таё! Почему ты не дала мне поговорить с ним наедине? Я бы узнал, что ему от тебя нужно!  
\- Вы бы начали ругаться. Лучше скажи мне, как он на меня смотрел!  
Юуси помолчал.  
\- Ну. Как будто ты ему очень нравишься.  
\- Ура! – громко сказала Таё.  
\- Таё, послушай, это тот самый Кроуфорд. Убийца и похититель. Он работал на преступников, он сам – преступник.  
\- Был. Он сказал, что теперь не работает.  
\- Даже если так, он может вернуться к прошлому.  
\- Если я ему нравлюсь, я не позволю ему!  
\- Таё!  
\- Давай не будем ссориться, - сказала она.  
Юуси промолчал. И подумал, что обязательно всё выяснит.

Младший Такатори пригласил Кроуфорда к себе. Шульдих тоже был там. Младший Такатори хотел, чтобы они отправились в Европу. Проверили, не осталось ли от Розенкройц чего-то действительно серьёзного.  
Кроуфорд согласился. Эта поездка показалась ему важной. Шульдих ухватился за возможность поразвлечься. Так он это назвал.

Кроуфорд позвонил Таё перед отъездом. Сказал, что обязательно вернётся. Хотел добавить, что она самая лучшая, но вместо этого попросил пожелать ему удачи.

Бешеная гонка по Европе закончилась в Англии. Кроуфорд собирался получить удовольствие от зрелища, приготовленного им клонами. И не получил. То, что эти существа оставили от Рана Фудзимии, вызвало брезгливую жалость, а не злорадство.  
Кроуфорд подумал, что теперь у него тоже есть слабое место. И что надо будет обязательно ей позвонить. Он купил кольцо в одном из тех бесконечных городов, через которые им пришлось проехать, и теперь носил его во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Видение пришло не вовремя, как обычно.  
Он оставил истерзанного Фудзимию на попечении Шульдиха и уехал.

Трубку снял Беллвуд.  
\- Это Кроуфорд. Пригласите госпожу Таё, пожалуйста.  
\- Госпожа Таё плохо себя чувствует и не станет подходить к телефону, - мёртвым голосом сказал слуга.  
\- Что случилось, Беллвуд? - с нажимом спросил Кроуфорд.  
\- Господин Юуси умер, - сказал слуга и заплакал.  
Кроуфорд клацнул зубами. Темнота закручивалась в желудке, росла, поглощая его изнутри. Он почувствовал страшную ярость. Кто-то. Расстроил. Таё.  
\- Я скоро приеду, - сказал он в трубку.

Он приехал так скоро, как смог. Она уже не плакала. Сидела в кресле. Неподвижная, как деревянная кукла.  
Он что-то говорил ей, пытался, если не утешить, то расшевелить, спровоцировать истерику, заставить выплакаться. Она не реагировала. Когда он спросил, что случилось, она сказала:  
\- Мы поссорились. А потом он ушёл и умер.  
Кроуфорд понял, из-за чего они поссорились. И подумал, что такие, как Хондзё Юуси, просто так не умирают. Он уговорил её принять успокоительное и ушёл разбираться.

Наоэ позвонил сам.  
При встрече они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Кроуфорд, у нас проблемы. Тебе надо уехать из страны. Мне тоже.  
\- Что случилось? – сказал Кроуфорд, хотя уже понял сам.  
\- Такатори опять воюют. Мамору накопал кое-что на деда, а тот, разумеется, страшно из-за этого расстроился.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать. Теперь они выясняют, у кого охрана лучше?  
\- Нет. Теперь они режут оперативников друг друга. Я сказал, что эти развлечения не по мне, и ушёл.  
Кроуфорд прищурился.  
\- Знаешь, Наги, я бы на твоём месте вернулся к младшему.  
\- Твоя ставка?  
\- Что-то вроде.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Наги, сделаешь для меня кое-что?  
\- Сделаю. Что?  
\- Выясни, кто убил Хондзё Юуси.  
\- Коня?  
\- Да.  
\- Исполнителей не знаю, заказчика могу назвать прямо сейчас.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Бесплатно, если скажешь, зачем тебе.  
\- Собираюсь жениться на его сестре.  
\- Шутишь.  
\- Нисколько. Ну?  
\- Сайдзё. Крашерс расследовали какое-то дело с наследием Розенкройц тут, в Японии. И вышли на него. Подробностей не знаю.  
\- О, чёрт, - тихо сказал Кроуфорд. Кусочки мозаики встали на место. – Наги, есть работа.  
\- Я теперь на вольных хлебах, ты же знаешь.  
\- Мы пришли во дворец, - сказал Кроуфорд со значением.  
\- Принято. Что надо сделать?  
\- Найди и выведи из игры все фигуры в окружении Сайдзё, которые являются или могут являться паранормами.  
Наоэ дёрнул бровью.  
\- Что я с этого получу?  
\- Твой Такатори останется жив. Ты сохранишь тёплое место. Ещё и денег заработаешь.  
Наги помолчал.  
\- Договорились. Я могу узнать, что ты сам собираешься делать?  
\- Прикрывать тылы и готовить операцию.  
\- Как обычно, - фыркнул Наги.  
\- Как обычно, - подтвердил Кроуфорд.  
\- Всё?  
\- Пожалуй, да. Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.  
\- Ещё кое-что. Шульдих в деле?  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, ответил Кроуфорд.  
Они пожали друг другу руки на прощание.

Европейское приключение взбодрило его. Он уже не чувствовал себя стариком.

Он бы выпил, если бы не был за рулём.  
Она сидела в кресле, сложив руки. Он подумал, что было бы неплохо встать на колено, но она всё равно не увидела бы. Поэтому он просто сел рядом и достал кольцо. Набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, он сказал:  
\- Таё, выходи за меня замуж. Пожалуйста.  
Она вздрогнула.  
\- Я не могу. Траур, - сказала она.  
\- Таё, тебе надо уехать из страны. Те, кто убил Юуси…  
Она заплакала. Он не договорил. И обнял её, перегнувшись через подлокотник.  
\- Что у тебя в кулаке? – спросила она, успокаиваясь.  
\- Кольцо, - сказал он.  
\- Зачем? – спросила она.  
\- Для тебя. Я купил его в Европе.  
Она всхлипнула. И сказала:  
\- Давай сюда.  
Он отдал. И услышал, как громко стучит его сердце.  
Она ощупала подарок. И надела его. А потом снова расплакалась. Он обнимал её и гладил по голове. Её горечь захлестнула его, как волна.  
\- Драгоценная моя, никто никогда тебя больше не обидит. Я увезу тебя в Штаты, я найду врача, который вернёт тебе зрение. Я всё, что угодно для тебя сделаю.  
Она подняла к нему лицо.  
\- Всё, что угодно? – зло спросила она.  
\- Да, - убеждённо сказал он.  
\- Юуси сказал, что ты убийца. Это правда?  
Кроуфорд подумал, что сейчас она попросит убить её. И сказал:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда убей того, кто это сделал.  
Кроуфорд кивнул, понял, что она не видит, и сказал:  
\- Обязательно.  
Она обняла его.

Он устроил её в частную клинику. Самую лучшую и самую защищённую из тех, что он нашёл.  
Он сказал ей, что поедет в Японию, чтобы закончить.  
\- Ты обещал, - сказала она на прощание. И прижалась к нему.  
\- Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее, - сказал он. И подумал, что ему чертовски повезло с женой.

\- Наги, я всё придумал. Как вы там?  
\- Много суеты. Клиент психует, резня продолжается.  
\- Скажи своему клиенту, чтобы позвонил в Англию. Фудзимии. Пусть скажет про Коня и про бардак.  
\- Скажу. Он обещает любые деньги за ликвидацию источника угрозы.  
\- Любые – это какие? – спросил Кроуфорд.  
Наоэ назвал сумму. Кроуфорд присвистнул.  
\- Соглашайся, - сказал он.  
\- Это будет шумно.  
\- Нет, это будет тихо.

\- Шульдих, скоро Фудзимия рванёт в Японию. Сделай так, чтобы Хидака остался в Англии. И пусть там же останется сестра Фудзимии.  
\- Будет сделано. А я?  
\- Вылетишь вместе с Фудзимией.  
\- Что-то крупное заваривается, да?  
\- Очень.

Фудзимия собрался и слегка озверел. Это Кроуфорд понял, когда они пришли.  
\- Кто меня нанимает? – спросил он злым голосом прямо с порога.  
\- Я, - рыкнул Кроуфорд. Фудзимия заткнулся и посмотрел на него с уважением. – Проходите, - добавил Кроуфорд нормальным тоном.

\- Как мы это сделаем? – Наги всегда сомневался.  
\- У меня есть план. Слушайте. Внутрь пойду я, Шульдих и Фудзимия. Наги, ты останешься снаружи. Выведешь их систему наблюдения из строя?  
\- Я могу её обмануть. Никто ничего не заметит.  
\- Шульдих вырубит охрану.  
\- Кроуфорд, это всё прекрасно, но если полиция найдёт труп Такатори Сайдзё, будет расследование. Такатори Мамору не хочет огласки, - Наоэ продолжал спорить.  
\- Расследования не будет, - сказал Кроуфорд и ухмыльнулся. – Это будет смерть от естественных причин.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил Ая.  
\- Да, - самодовольно сказал Кроуфорд. Ему поверили.  
Они обсудили детали. И отправились на место.

Такатори сидел в инвалидном кресле и работал. Надо было проверить ещё несколько документов…  
Окно у него за спиной открылось совершенно бесшумно. Один человек остался снаружи. Трое проникли в помещение.  
\- Давай, Ая, скажи что-нибудь устрашающее, - тихо-тихо шепнул Шульдих в самое ухо Фудзимии. Кроуфорд и Шульдих обошли стол и остановились перед ним, в темноте.  
\- Добрый вечер, - сказал Ая и положил катану на плечо Такатори. Тот вздрогнул и скосил глаза на блестящее в полумраке лезвие. Очень медленно начал поворачиваться.  
\- Не торопитесь, мистер Такатори, - вызывающе вежливо проговорил Кроуфорд, выходя из темноты.  
Такатори икнул. Шульдих сделал шаг к нему. Попал в круг света настольной лампы и оскалился.  
\- Ттты… ввыы… - проблеял старик.  
\- Покойники, - закончил за него Ая. Не убирая катаны, он сделал пару шагов и встал так, чтобы Такатори мог посмотреть на него. Глаза у того стали совсем большими и заслезились.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо… Я старый больной человек.  
\- Мы прекрасно осведомлены о Вашем здоровье, - улыбаясь, сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- И о возрасте, - угрюмо добавил Ая, жалея, что нельзя просто снести эту голову. Он медленно и очень аккуратно провёл лезвием возле шеи Такатори. Не касаясь, но так, чтобы он почувствовал холод. Шульдих нахмурился и поймал взгляд старика. Тот засипел и схватился за сердце. Ая убрал катану. Завоняло.  
\- Ну? – спросил он.  
\- Подожди, - сказал Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд подошёл поближе и стал смотреть на умирающего человека. Такатори съёживался, дёргаясь, под его взглядом и, наконец, затих.  
\- Ну? – спросил Кроуфорд. Он выглядел слегка пьяным.  
\- Как минимум без сознания, - сказал Шульдих.  
Ая поднёс меч к лицу старика. Плоскостью. Кроуфорд и Шульдих подошли и с нескрываемым интересом уставились на гладкую поверхность. Прошло несколько очень долгих, очень тихих секунд.  
\- Не дышит, - констатировал Шульдих.  
\- Уходим, - скомандовал Кроуфорд.  
\- Он умер от страха, - сказал Ая.  
\- Всё равно это был тот самый человек, - сказал Кроуфорд.

\- Всё ещё думаешь о смерти? – спросил Шульдих на прощание.  
\- Не твоё дело, - огрызнулся Ран.

Ран пошёл туда, чтобы посмотреть. И, возможно, увидеть. Дом не выглядел жилым. Он уже собрался уйти, когда кто-то налетел на него со спины. Он развернулся. Перед ним стоял Судзуки.  
\- Ран-сама? – ошарашенно спросил он.  
Ран промолчал.  
\- Так значит, вы живы? О, а мы все так расстроились, когда вы… Ой, что я говорю! Простите меня, пожалуйста…  
\- Где Таё? – перебил его Ран.  
\- Она вышла замуж и уехала.  
Что-то оборвалось внутри. Он хотел спросить, за кого она вышла замуж и куда уехала, но передумал. Вместо этого он сказал:  
\- У неё всё хорошо?  
\- Насколько это возможно после смерти брата, - грустно проговорил Судзуки.  
\- Ясно, - пустым голосом сказал Ран. И подумал, что надо позвонить Ае. – Извините, я пойду.  
\- Госпоже Таё что-нибудь передать? – с надеждой спросил слуга.  
\- Нет. Прошу вас, не говорите, что видели меня.  
Судзуки слегка поклонился.  
Ран ушёл.

 

\- Ая, как ты там?  
\- Ран! Братик! – она очень обрадовалась. Ему стало тепло от её голоса. – Всё хорошо, только мы за тебя очень беспокоились. Ты скоро приедешь?  
\- Скоро, - сказал он, и понял, что улыбается.

Кроуфорд позвонил Таё.  
\- Ты скоро приедешь? – спросила она. И он услышал в её голосе нежность.  
\- Постараюсь. Но тут нужно закончить, - сказал он.  
\- Ты сделал, что я просила? – сказала она обыденным голосом.  
\- Да, - ответил он.  
\- Я хочу знать, как это было, - тихо сказала она.  
\- Я расскажу, когда приеду.  
\- Я буду ждать.

Пока они уничтожали результаты деятельности старшего Такатори, у него не получалось позвонить ей. Каждый раз, берясь за телефонную трубку, он понимал, что там, где она, сейчас ночь. Он не хотел её будить.  
Когда он всё-таки позвонил днём, она не ответила. Он забеспокоился.

Она спала. Он тихо подошёл и сел рядом. Не удержался и провёл рукой по её волосам.  
Она открыла глаза.  
\- Кроуфорд? – спросила она, садясь на постели.  
Он обнял её и прижал к себе.

\- Как получилось, что я ничего не знал об операции?  
\- Я совершеннолетняя. У меня есть счёт в банке. И я не хотела тебя беспокоить.  
\- Ты была права, - он поцеловал её в висок. – Я бы свихнулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Свет режет глаза, различаю предметы, читать пока не могу. Дай я на тебя посмотрю, наконец.  
Он отстранился и включил ночник. Она зажмурилась. Потом открыла глаза и стала внимательно смотреть на него. Он занервничал.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Ты красивый, - сказала она.  
Он почувствовал себя счастливым идиотом.


End file.
